


The Nightwatch

by ijemanja



Category: Law & Order: Criminal Intent
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijemanja/pseuds/ijemanja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't a night for beer and pretzels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightwatch

It isn't a night for beer and pretzels, the kind of night when he sits, exhausted but with a sense of accomplishment, his face propped on his hand, and watches her. The kind of night when she makes wisecracks with her mouth full at whatever sport is on the tv in the corner. When she's not worried about him, and can relax.

It isn't a night for cocktails, when she sucks them down one after another with grim determination, and with equal resolve keeps trying to make him smile rather than thinking about whatever it is that's staying with her past the end of the day - and he'll end up putting her in a taxi before the night is done.

There are other nights, too, nights when she doesn't drink much at all, when she's the one doing the watching.

Tonight, her vodka rocks is just right, smooth and chilled, he can tell by the way she savours it going down. He watches her stare down into her empty glass, crunching ice between her back teeth.

Her mouth, he thinks, would taste like fire, but it would be cold as ice.

He swallows his scotch, and gestures for another round.


End file.
